Mass Effect Kaleidoscope
by Ali al-Saachez
Summary: The Kaleidoscope is an ever-expanding reality where the impossible is possible. See as multiple realities run their course with strangers enter the fray ranging from a fake priest to a redhead hero. This is a collection fic of different ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This will not be a true story. This is for exploring the possibilities of characters from the Fate franchise and how they would respond to being in the Mass Effect universe. Each character may have more than one types of continuation depending whether I or the fans want it. After this, I will do a shot at Kiritsugu Emiya. Can you imagine if someone as lethal as the Magus Killer loose in the Mass Effect universe? He'll make Saren look like a puppy.

John and Jane Shepard will adopt their default appearance for this entire fic.

Each chapter will be relatively short so don't expect long read, but enjoy them.

Feel free to give me suggestions for which characters you want to see. Go wild as they say.

 **Shirou Emiya – The Helpful Janitor 1**

A man in his late twenties has just finished cleaning the hallways of the ship. He has a slightly tanned skin tone, red hair with specks of white at the fringe, golden-brown eyes that seemed slightly faded, and is fairly tall for a human. He wears the standard Cerberus uniform as well as the other grew members.

"Hey, Shirou are you going to cook up something?" A crew member passing by asked.

The man addressed as Shirou nodded. "Time for dinner is almost approaching, so I'm cleaning up first before preparing the food."

The crew member had a jolt in his footsteps as he walked away happily.

Shirou smiled slightly as he was proud of somehow haggling with the Illusive Man to stock the Normadny SR-2 with fresh ingredients instead of just the bare necessities before its first mission.

How did he persuade the Illusive Man, an enigma as powerful as the Shadow Broker? Well, it turned out that Shirou's culinary skills were noticeable enough to the Illusive Man, an unimportant person on the galactic community so nobody in particular will miss him, and… he's willing to do janitorial work for free… kind of.

How ironic that the Illusive Man did not realize that he recruited an insignificant cook/janitor is actually a magic man who makes swords and shoots arrows that can put missile launchers to shame. Oh well, if he did know about it then he could have given Shirou a job as one of Shepard's ground team members.

Looks like Shirou will have to help from the sideline which is fine for him as he doesn't want to attract attention to himself. After all, it's not like there's a detector for magecraft usage.

How did Shirou end up here? Well, Zelretch explained to him that humans in another universe were getting abducted by evil aliens and that it was all take to get him to go. The damn vampire was eating popcorn as he teleported Shirou into another dimension. His last words as Shirou heard them were, "Time to check on the other people I sent to alternate realities."

Shirou realized too late, that when he comes home that his wives will kill him for going off on his own again. Maybe not exactly kill him as he still has Avalon within him, but getting shot by magic, slashed at with Excalibur, and wrapped in chains isn't fun.

He made a mental note to himself to bring gifts and souvenirs for Rin, Luviagelita, Sakura, Rider, Saber, and Illyasviel. It's not wrong if he's not related to his sister by blood, right? Right?

Hopefully, he'll find something that will suit each of them perfectly to lessen the punishment by a little bit.

As was part of his job, Shirou prepared enough portions for everybody on the Normandy crew.

The first one to come to the mess hall was the same guy Shirou saw earlier as well as another crew member. The redhead gestured for them to take their plates.

The next person who came was a man limping his way to the table. This was Jeff Moreau or Joker as people tended to call him. "Not missing out on the food." Joker muttered as he took his portion of the food and went to eat at a table.

More people came in as Shirou continued cooking.

The last to come in were a quartet composed of a muscular, dark-skinned man, a woman with an almost perfect figure, and two siblings who shared the same trait of exuding a commanding aura that demands respect. They are Jacob Taylor, Miranda Lawson, John Shepard and Jane Shepard.

"I'm telling you, the guy that we have as the cook make the best food in the whole galaxy. When you taste it, you will feel great to be alive and I don't mean anything rude by that Shepard." Jacob hasilty added the last part as Jane nodded that she felt no offense to that.

"We'll see how good this guy is." Shepard remarked in a joking tone, glad to be with his sister again.

"I assure you, he is quite excellent." Miranda held up a hand to her right cheek as she blushed lightly as she remembered the taste.

Shirou never understood why people seemed to praise his cooking greatly though he does appreciate their compliments; it makes him feel great about his cooking hobby.

The Shepards went up to him.

"I am John Shepard and I'm sure you know my sister, Jane, as she's the reason you're hired in the first place." John held up a hand to the redhead.

Shirou simply smiled back and accepted the handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet one of the Alliance's greatest hero and as well as you Jane, also known as the first human spectre." He replied. While he had no problem with Jane being a spectre, he still feels wary about the idea of people with basically diplomatic immunity to do whatever it takes to complete the mission. It doesn't help that some spectre will wrongfully use their authorities to complete the task. It reminded him of the stories that were told about his adoptive father, Kiritsugu Emiya.

While Kiritsugu had higher morals the more violent spectres, their methods were basically the same.

Such methods could only leave unpredictable consequences in the long run. There were multiple paths to completing a task. Taking the easy route will not automatically make everything better. Kiritsugu realized that fact too late; he died aware of the monster he was during the Fourth Holy Grail War.

"I do hope my food is up to the test. Please try them out now." Shirou suggested to their respective portions.

The recent quartet got their food as they went to eat at a table. It didn't take long for the Shepard siblings to feel invigorated by their dinner.

"I need to make sure you're aware of this. We may recruit aliens, so be sure to be able to cook food for species such as turians since their biology is quite different from other species." Miranda stated as she took a plate of seconds.

Cooking a new type of food for an alien species, huh? Shirou has been aware of the possibility of having to cook for aliens. What an interesting experience.

This will be a challenge unlike facing the Collectors forces head on. Bless the Collectors for they will face an enemy they have never thought possible to exist. They thought the Shepards are a threat, try an actual unknown.

Shirou will have plenty of practice for his archery skill.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Introducing Kiritsugu's appearance in this universe.

 **Kiritsugu- The Magus Killer**

A couple of bodies fell to the floor with circuits showing. The geth troopers never stood a chance with their shielding against their magically enhanced foe.

Their killer stood apart from them wearing a black suit under a trench coat of the same color. He took a moment to appreciate the marvel of the guns he had come to acquire very quickly in this universe. The black spiky-haired man was almost giddy at one specific part of his new weapons.

These guns would almost have nearly infinite ammo depending on the missions they're used for. Having these back on his world would have easily cut down on paying for ammunition. The recoil is even a little better than his old guns. He made sure to adjust the heat sink to allow more rounds to be shot out.

Mass effect technology is a god send for someone like the infamous Magus Killer.

In other words, his targets are definitely going to die.

Now, he has to complete his mission here on the Citadel while the chaos of war rages on.

Kiritsugu frowned as he recalled all the information he had on his target.

Saren Arterius… the youngest spectre to be ever recruited into their ranks who committed horrendous acts that parallel Kiritsugu's own deeds, has an incredibly strong prejudice against the human race. Kiritsugu wondered how the Council could ignore that little fact.

It's a good thing he made sure that the Destiny Ascension with them on board would never be saved. He manipulated the flow of the battle to make sure Shepard would have to make the decision to abandon in favor of keeping the Alliance reinforcement at full strength. Not that Jane would ever arrive in time to make that call.

Politically, saving the Council would deem humanity to be respected as the other main Citadel races. However, he observed the current Council's lax behavior toward the Reaper threat. If Jane ever found out what he did, she'll hate him for what he did is basically murder the council.

Kiritsugu wouldn't care if she did hate him, the Council would never be able to properly protect the whole galaxy as their duties demand of them.

Arrogant… just as arrogant as the magus in the Clock Tower who continued to strive pointlessly toward the Roots of Akasha, the Citadel Council has become too confident that they know what's best for the galaxy. They have become stagnant and slowed progress. They're too content with the way things are as of now.

Like leaving the Batarian Hegemony to continue its acts of slavery as they have for several years, Kiritsugu made a mental note to be sure to pay a special visit to their territory. They'll learn the hard way that someone will take up arms against them.

Well, that's for another time. Right now, has someone to meet.

As he made his way to the tower, more and more geth laid on the floor, unmoving behind him.

There he found his target waiting for… well certainly not him.

"You arrived sooner than I expected Shep- wait, who are you?" Saren demanded.

Kiritsugu did not answer for talking in the middle of battle is a sin to him. Do waste time conversing when your opponent is trying to kill you.

He raised his modified M-12 Locust while preparing his Thompson Contender. He fired as Saren raised a barrier in amusement.

"I do not see how yo- aaagh!" The turian screamed in unbearable pain at his chest.

Kiritsugu fired one of his malicious origin bullet at Saren.

Saren gasped for breaths as the weapon took its effect on his very soul. Even though Saren is in no way at a magus, the origin bullet is still deadly against living beings. Saren panicked as he tried to stop the pain, but this pain was new and unknown to him.

"What-huff-in the spirits is this?" Saren wondered in horror as he truly feels worse than any wound received in his life. He received another bullet to the head courtesy of the Magus Killer.

Kiritsugu inspected Saren's now lifeless body and left the area discreetly. Obviously avoiding the first human spectre who's on her way to confront Saren once and for all, only there will be no battle.

Days have passed as the news were told that Jane confronted the rogue spectre and killed him as the Citadel government wanted them to spread the false information. Private investigations were held to find the one responsible as Jane pondered who could have gotten to him before she did.

Who?

Months have passed as a new Council was in placed with Anderson among the new members.

News of criminal activities coming to a sudden halt throughout the Citadel and other worlds spread like wildfire.

They all reported similar things.

Demolished buildings blown up by bombs, all criminals and terrorists dead, and no trace of the one responsible.

Someone jokingly named the perpetrator the Magus Killer as in someone magically did all this much damage. For some reason, the name caught on as several more incidents occurred with dead criminals.

The underworld of the Citadel became more paranoid as no one knew who was responsible.

Not even the Shadow Broker much to his frustration.

Any attempts to discover the identity ended with dead agents with bloody holes in their heads.

Kiritsugu was satisfied as criminal activities should be low for now. Now, he has a certain destination in mind.

Omega.

The legends of Archangel and the Magus Killer will be remembered for centuries to come.

In the future, after some extreme actions that quieted the mercenary groups in Omega completely, a new rule was placed after the first one.

Do not attract the ire of Archangel and the Magus Killer.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Read these author's notes people! Read them! These are all oneshots fics for various characters in various situations. Here is Kirei's turn, next will be Rider of Fate/Zero.

 **Kirei Kotomine – The Fake Priest**

A turian walked over to a human lying on the ground, bloodied and hanging on to dear life. The turian grinned smugly at the sight.

"Ah, the first human Spectre who has caused me so much trouble is now lying in a puddle of your own blood. Oh how the "mighty" has fallen… I'll admit you entertained me enough." Saren said in a condescending tone.

Overhead of were the sight of squid-like ships tearing the Citadel fleet apart with little to no troubles.

The Reapers have returned.

Jane spat blood at him. "You are mad Saren, you doomed everyone to extinction. The Reapers will never accept your "surrender". They deceived you; they indoctrinated you, now you are now more than a puppet happily following the wishes of your master like a dog." Jane said with much hate as she could muster.

Saren snorted. "Tsk, tsk, tsk… I won't fall for your petty human lies. My many discussions with Sovereign made sure my eyes are opened to the truth. It's a pity you'll cling on to such nonsense belief."

"The only reason you think like that is because you ARE indoctrinated. It's already too late for you to save yourselves."

Saren's eyes narrowed. "Save myself? What do I need to save myself from? I already am saved by surrendering to the Reapers. They will be victorious just like every cycle."

"Now, now no one is invincible, not even a race as advanced as the Reapers. They too will fall prey to time just like any other species. They will be defeated at some point, every plan isn't perfect." A snide voice cut in.

Saren whipped around to see a man in his late thirties garbed in priest robe under a dark coat. There, in front of him stood a human he hated so much for reasons unknown. When he made eye contact for the first time, he felt a sense of wariness unlike he has with Shepard. No, this wariness was the kind that someone receives but doesn't understand.

He has met the human in combat before. He assumed the human was suicidal and foolish for rushing at him with bladed weapons only for him to lose his cybernetic arm in the ensuing clash. He only escaped him from before by using the Geth as a distraction.

From that moment forward, he made sure to never underestimate him again.

How could a human move that fast with these long knife-like blades stronger than most known metals in the galaxy?

"I thought you were dead and I missed my chance to even the scores, but as fate has it, you are standing in front of me." Saren stated, readying his weapons.

Kirei smirked. "I see you missed me greatly. Worry not, for I am here." He stated while spreading his arms in what seemed like a friendly gesture.

"Kirei what are you doing? I thought you were helping the others?" Jane asked him.

"Was I? Oh yes, I believe this belonged to somebody." He threw something to Jane who barely caught it.

She looked at it and her eyes widened. "Noo-oo.." She croaked out.

It was a necklace she had given to Liara as a token of their growing relationship.

Kirei smiled slightly at the sight. "Ah, you should have seen it my dear commander. Her expression of shock and betrayal was truly a sight. Unfortunately, she was too naïve for trusting me and this has happened. It was an exquisite experience as I stabbed her in the chest all the way through. Of course our companions didn't seem to share such sentiments. Alas, I had to deal with such rabbles."

Saren was quite surprised by this sudden turn of events as Shepard looked at the man with newfound fury and hatred.

"How could you?! I trusted you when nobody else on the Normandy did. My brother spoke up for you! Even Kaiden and Ashley finally started to trust you!" Jane roared at him.

Kirei suddenly gained a look of remembrance. "Hmm Kaiden, I do believed I led him to a trap back on Virmire. It seemed biotic barrier could only hold against tremendous amount of enemy fire for so long. It was a funny sight really." Kirei chuckled slightly at the memory.

Saren was deeply disturbed at this sudden development. "For a human, you twisted beyond standards." Saren noted.

"Oh? As if you're one to talk Mr. Arterius. Aren't you surrendering an entire galaxy to extinction? Well not that it matters anyway." Kirei said offhandedly.

"What do you mean by that?" Saren asked confused as Shepard was wondering the same thing.

"Shepard, I did showed you proof of magecraft exist?" The priest waited for a moment before continuing. "And that gods did existed at one point before they all became extinct. Well, let's just say I prepared a ritual for a certain god."

Shepard's eyes widened, showing she understood the implication. "What did you do?"

"Instead of explaining, how about I'll show you. You can watch this too Saren, it's a sight that should be shared for all to view after all."

Suddenly, an air of sickness could be felt all around the Citadel as a torrent appeared in the middle. Appendages came out of the torrent and started dragging Reaper ships in.

"It looks like all those years of hard work paid off." Kirei smiled in pure satisfaction.

"What is going you damn human?" Saren demanded, pointing his weapon at the fake priest.

"Isn't the sight obvious? Why it's the birth of something beautiful of course. This is the rebirth of Angra Mainyu, "All the World's Evil" or the Persian god of evil. Isn't this a magnificent sight? As a priest I have to welcome the birth of all living things."

Before either Shepard or Saren could say anything, the malevolent torrent burst. They were repulsed by the disgusting nature or sins of living beings.

Kirei paid no mind to it. "Well, I best by moving along then. I have a new born to introduce into the world…I mean galaxy." Kirei said with an eager smile.

From that day forth, all life in the galaxy began to diminish as does a candle flicker out.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Rider of Fate/Zero, this one is shorter than I liked it to be. I might edit this prompt later. Next chapter will be a fun one about what Shirou could do against the boarding invasion of the Collectors.

 **Iskandar – The King of Conquerors**

The battle for Earth is not going well would be an understatement. It would be more accurate to say that humans are putting up fierce resistance despite the overwhelming odd that would eventually crush them within due time.

Every single second, at least one person is guaranteed to die. It was a morbid truth and everyone knew it, but this is Earth, the home planet of humanity. Like hell they would give up! If the reapers are going to take it they might as well as pay heavily for it in their own blood. Such were the thoughts that ran through every Alliance soldier fighting on Earth. Pockets of resistance kept going at the incoming hordes of huskified bodies in hope of allowing humanity more time no matter how little it might be.

It was a hard thing to do when their own ships weapons are outclassed by the reapers themselves, bio-mechanical sentient ships with technology far greater than their own. It doesn't help that the reapers planned for them to develop the technology that the reapers have the greatest understanding of.

One soldier knew he was a goner the moment a reaper targeted him and his team with one of its cannon or whatever the hell the brass called it. What happened next was unexpected when lightning struck the reaper through its core before the mechanical menace exploded.

This lightning continued to tear away at more reapers before coming down to rain its fury on the husks. The soldier came closer to get a view of the lightning and was surprised to see is possibly the largest man in history riding a chariot pulled by bulls. What made it more unreal was there lightning surrounding the target. The man rode the chariot with such an energetic air about him while swing his sword left and right and any unfortunate husk that came too close.

"Soldiers of the Alliance and all those who are willing to fight, let me tell you that I commend you for your courage! I, Iskandar, the King of Conquerors, will aid humanity's in their darkest hour for I am a man that will rise to any challenge and conquer it. The enemies may seem impossible to defeat but that's just another obstacles standing in your way of living. Do not back down, continue to stand up and spit at the enemy in the face. Your sacrifices will never be in vain as long as humanity continues to live to see another day and smile at the bright future that will always be possible. This fight for survival is not a massacre; it is simply living to see another day! Keep fighting for the future of everyone beside you!" The charismatic man gave another battle cry as lightning zoomed at the massing horde of husks.

Somehow, everyone on Earth heard the speech. Their spirits having been invigorated, everyone that could fight had a determined look in their eyes. They are not simply fighting for just survival but for the bright future that is always waiting to be grabbed.

Iskandar smiled as if he could literally feel the fighting spirit within every human on Earth rise. Giving a motivational speech is expected of a man of his caliber. This is Iskandar, the man who will always move on forward to his dream with all those he considered his friends. They are not far behind him.

Things were going well on time as the harvest continued on time as the previous cycles have. Not even the Shepard siblings can change the outcome. Then things became complicated on Earth. There were reports of lightning striking down reapers in one area despite how impervious their bodies were constructed to be against the harshest environment. Everything was going as Harbinger knew.

The humans constructed a weapon that could kill reapers in one hit? That was worrisome but the number of reapers at Earth was surely more than enough to squash the resistance. Then a clearer report about a large human riding a flying chariot was the one responsible for the deaths of reapers.

What? He received several more confirmations as he began to contemplate the flying bulls pulling a chariot while taking down several of his brethren. Clearly, humans were far more dangerous than they made themselves out to be.

This was more problematic as reports came about how several husks seemed to vanish at occasions with the large man identified as Iskandar at the center of these events.

Harbinger decided to confront the human himself and end the pesky mouse once and for all so the harvest can continue on schedule. That was its only thought as a lightning tore through his armor, blowing him up.

"What Shepard? That was Harbinger? Woops I didn't mean to kill it right away. I wanted to speak to why it does these atrocities. I hate not knowing a single thing about the leaders of my past enemies." Iskandar replied to an ear piece device given to him courtesy of Shepard himself.

The large man could only shrug and continue to fight against the overwhelming hordes of enemies that just keep on pouring.

Whoo, he is getting quite a workout with no rest. Well, that's fine with him. He'd rather go down fighting than die a quiet death before he can accomplish his dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Here's a fun one-shot.

 **Shirou Emiya-Get Out of My Kitchen**

The Normandy ship is now floating like a dead animal in space. Its systems were overrun by a virus in the Reaper IFF that was hidden. The Collectors have already prepared to board the vessel as the Normandy's crew rush to prepare what is likely their last defense.

What made this worse is the lack of Shepard and his team.

"Emiya, what are you doing? Get somewhere safe, the Collectors are boarding the ship!" A crew member yelled out.

"I can't leave." Shirou replied.

"What? Yes you can. The door is right there!"

"No... I cannot. The Kitchen is my sacred sanctuary. If the Collectors barge in through here, it might get ruined. I am a chef whose pride would be tarnished if his very kitchen is damaged for such a petty reason. For that very reason, I will stand my ground here and defend this kitch to my last breath." Shirou stated with so much conviction that the crew member was bewildered as Shirou pumped up his right fist.

"W-what kind of reasoning is that? Look, we can ge-" An explosion interrupted the Cerberus member as the Collectors barged in through the kitchen as their first stop for some reason.

More Cerberus soldiers appeared to back the first one up.

The Collectors slowly walked in, weapons drawn.

Shirou Emiya faced them. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave this ship as this kitchen is my territory."

The Collectors gave no reply as they prepared to fire stun shots.

Shirou shook his head, pitying the poor Collectors that are about to get their days ruined.

"So be it." He said solemnly.

 **I am the Bone of my Skillet,**

 **Steel is my Pan and Fire is my Oven,**

 **I have cooked over a thousand meals,**

 **Unknown to Fast Food, nor known to Instant Meals,**

 **Have withstood heat to cook many dishes,**

 **Yet this mouth will never eat anything,**

 **So as I cook, Unlimited Food Works**

Shirou Emiya clapped his hands together as he finished his chant. Then everything was enveloped in a bright light.

The Normandy crew uncovered their eyes in disbelief. Their surrounding no longer looked like the Normandy's kitchen at all.

Now the Collectors and humans are all in what could be an enlarged kitchen where humans are as tiny as ants surrounded by giant kitchen utensils and supplies as well as mountains of prepared food.

The only thing on the Normandy crew members is 'The hell is happening?'

While the Collectors themselves were puzzled by the sudden turn of event, as Harbinger viewed everything from one of the drones and tried to compute the enlarged kitchen environment.

'This does not compute.' Was the simple statement running through its processors.

Shirou Emiya looked straight at the Collectors with the most serious expression the crew members ever seen on him.

"I know you're wondering what this is. This whole kitchen is my reality marble, the manifestation of my soul into a whole world that I am able to switch reality with. In this world is an unlimited supply of every kitchen utensil, cooking utensils, ingredients, and prepared food I have ever laid eyes on. This world is my playground and you will abide my rules. Beware the infinite power of chefs everywhere and every single period in time!" Shirou declared.

Suddenly knives and endless variety of dishes all rose into the air and flew straight at the Collectors.

The Collectors fired futilely at the incoming tidal wave of food and kitchen utensils before they were enveloped kitchen goodness.

The crew members gaped openly at the sight, their brains stopped functioning.

The intruders were swept away and crushed under the weight of food.

The world warped back into the kitchen of the Normandy.

That day, the remaining Collectors retreated to setup anti-chefs measures and develop shields against food and kitchen-related items.

The crew members were sent to see Kelly Chambers for counseling.

Shepard had only one thing to say when he got back. "Where the hell did all this food come from?"


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Been a while.

 **Illyasbiel von Einzbern-Counseling**

It has been a hectic day for Kelly.

True, a job as a psychologist is nothing easy and is quite a serious profession.

But for Kelly, she was one of the best there are though she was mainly selected for being partly naively believing.

She is quite aware of the danger out in space, but that is offset by her lack of experience with the darker aspect of the galaxy.

It was a thrilling proposition for her to continue her profession for a group of experienced individuals who will be fighting a secretive group to save more human colonies from being abducted.

Perform her job as a psychologist for these specialized individuals and act as a sort of secretary for Shepard. Pretty straight forward right?

Then came, said individuals.

Kasumi has a partly bubbly and mischievous personality. Only downside is that she can be quite trollish by stealing certain items and returning them later just to mess with the crew.

Zaeed was quite interesting. He fit the image of an old war veteran turned mercenary. Don't bother him and he won't bother you in return.

Samara was essentially a warrior police that stayed true to her beliefs very closely. Kelly found it hard to strike a normal conversation with her since the asari doesn't care much for mundane stuff.

Mordin, Kelly decided he was like a walking encyclopedia and model scientest that could anyone if he really wanted to.

Thane was a pretty solemn individual. The male drell only kill because it was necessary as he does not take any enjoyment in his line of work.

Garrus was one of her favorite patients, as he seems the most normal, yet bitter for some unsaid reasons.

Tali was also someone that Kelly quite liked. It's too bad their first interaction was a bit rocky with the psychologist working for Cerberus.

Jack and Grunt were well . . . quite volatile. Jack does not want to talk to anybody and Grunt only seems to care about fighting strong enemies.

She already knew Miranda and Jacob quite well enough.

Shepard, well meeting the man himself and learning more about him was fascinating. The longer Kelly stayed on the ship, the more she believed that he and his crew can stop the Collectors despite it being essentially a suicide mission.

Then the ship picked up one more passenger, well . . . two since if spirits count?

The new passenger is a little albino child wearing an old purple winter clothing. Kelly guessed the girl was German right away when she introduced herself.

Then the freaky things started happening.

When Illya got involved in a firefight, no one expected a giant behemoth to appear out of nowhere and start tanking shots like it didn't faze him in the slightest. On the little child's command, the titan brutally slaughtered the enemies without the slightest effort exerted.

Then thin wires appeared from the girl and started forming swords to skewer anyone that dared try to take a pot shot at her.

Needless to say, most of the crew was more afraid of her than Jack and Grunt combined though Grunt seemed quite happy at the hulking man joining the crew.

Looks like the krogan found a perfect sparring partner.

Shpepard was the only one brave enough to try to talk to her on many occasions.

Illya seemed to brighten up whenever he was around and started calling him big brother number 2.

Kelly then had to face the music to talk to said girl and her hulking guardian.

Kelly found a lot of facts that she wished she hadn't heard at all.

The girl seemed to describe in basic details in what she does to anybody that dares cross her.

The psychologist was unnerved by the bloodthirst that girl was giving off.

At the end pf the psych eval, Kelly decided she needed a vacation.


End file.
